The Battle for the Undercity - Horde
= Links = * WowWiki * Youtube Videos - ** World of Warcraft-Battle for the Undercity(horde) part 1 *** part 2 *** part 3 *** part 4 *** part 5 *** part 6 *** part 7 ** The Battle for the Undercity Horde Lore- part 1 (HQ) *** part 2 ** The Battle for the Undercity - Horde ** WoW-The Battle For The Undercity (Horde Side)-(HD 1080P) = Related Quests = * Herald of War = Event Breakdown = Thrall and several Kor'kron guards step out of the Orgrimmar portal shortly after a player turns in Herald of War to Vol'Jin? Sylvannas steps through after them. * It's probably easier to just have them there already. * Thrall and Sylvanas are mounted until they reach the city entrance. The entrance to the city is covered in green mists. Thrall summons two tornadoes to clear them - one goes left, the other right. In the Courtyard, plague catapults are firing from above, while Varimathras stands in the center. Treacherous guardians are also surrounding the courtyard, on the upper levels. After a cutscene, Varimathras disappears through a portal, and Thrall summons a giant wave to clear the plague mists. * It looks like three successive waves are summoned - one in front of Thrall, one in the center of the courtyard, and one in the back. Each grows in size, disappears, then the next one spawns. Waves of abominations and apothecaries pour out of the city entrance. It appears that each group spawns 5 at a time, with a new one immediately spawning after one dies. After a certain number of enemies die - 50? 100? - the Blight Aberration boss spawns in or near the center of the courtyand. After the boss is dead, Thrall and Sylvanas walk into the city. Thrall stops at the draw bridge to announce they've taken the courtyard, before resuming his path. Thrall stops at one of the elevator shafts, which is empty. He summons cyclones to slow players' descent, then jumps down. At the bottom of the shaft are a series of spikes. At the bottom, Thrall continues walking. A group of Abominations and apothecaries spawn near the bank and attack Thrall and Sylvanas. After a brief exchange, Thrall and Sylvanas continue walking, making their way toward the royal quarter. More abominations and demons attack. With the enemies cleared and Thrall reaching the canals, Varimathras taunts the group again (heard, not seen), and waves of demons and abominations attack from all sides. As before, a boss - Khanok the Impassable - spawns after a certain number of enemies are killed. * Khanok appears to only use melee attacks, but he gets bigger as the fight progresses. Once the boss is dead, Thrall walks to his next waypoint, taunts Varimathras, then resumes walking. * it looks as though the guards run ahead, killing everything in their path. They appear to run in a circle in the Royal Quarter - crossing the bridges from one side of the canals to the other - killing everything in sight for the rest of the event. Thrall and Sylvanas stop after cross a bridge to the royal quarter. "The royal quarter is just up ahead". The camera shakes, and the sound of a cave-in can be heard. Thrall and Sylvanas run to the entrance of the royal quarter, but the winding path is blocked by rubble. Thrall calls on the elements to clear the way. They run into the royal chamber, where Varimathras is opening several portals. Various demons spawn from each one. Once again, after a certain number are killed, Varimathras joins the fight as the final boss. The demons will continue to spawn throughout the fight, though not as quickly as before. * Before he joins the fight, Varimathras talks while the group fights the demons. ** Are his lines tied to the number of enemies killed, like he says something after every 10 kills? ** Or is it a timed action list, where each line is spaced a minute or so apart, meaning in this case there is no kill-counter to trigger the boss fight? After the boss is dead, Thrall runs to the top of Sylvanas's platform, and invites her to join him. She simply jumps to the center of the platform, no matter where she is in the room. After some dialogue, they walk down to the middle level of the platform. After hearing Alliance horns, Thrall runs to the foot of the Platform, while Sylvanas jumps. Varian and several Stormwind guards run in on horseback soon after. Once he's done talking, Varian orders the attack, and he and his guards charge at Thrall. Jaina runs in soon after the fighting starts, and freezes everyone in place before teleporting her group out. Thrall, Sylvanas, and horde players are released from the ice soon after the Alliance disappears. Thrall walks to the side of the platform, and mopes. He returns to the stairs, and sits down. High Overlord Saurfang spawns near Sylvanas, steps forward and sits down next to Thrall, and reassures him. * After Thrall's line "if only you were here, old friend", either quest credit is awarded, or Thrall's npc flag is toggled so that the quest can now be turned in. = NPC IDs = Thrall * 31650 - Thrall Abilities * 59641 - Warchief's Blessing ** Cast on himself, buffing any players within 150 yards. * 59517 - Chain Lightning * 59537 - Force of Nature * 59506 - Heroic Vangaurd * 59519 - Lava Burst * 59627 - Tidal Wave - used to clear corruption from the courtyard? ** Effect - Summon Tidal Wave (npc 31765) ** 59631 - Tidal Fury *** Effect #1 - Apply Aura: Periodically trigger spell Tidal Fury **** Value: 1 every 250 milliseconds *** Effect #2 - Apply Aura *** Used to instantly kill enemies in courtyard? ** 59635 - Tidal Wave *** Effect - Apply Aura: Dummy (Server-side script) * 59838 - Cyclone Fall. Cast on players at the elevator shaft? ** Effect - Apply Aura: Dummy (server-side script) ** players receive Cyclone Fall *** Effect - Apply Aura: Slow Fall (64) ** NPC 31869 - Cyclone *** Map Locations ***# left:65.90%; top:52.12%; z-index:1521; ***# left:65.90%; top:52.12%; z-index:1521; ***# left:71.32%; top:44.17%; z-index:1441; ***# left:60.55%; top:44.00%; z-index:1440; ***# left:71.35%; top:44.15%; z-index:1441; ***# left:71.35%; top:44.15%; z-index:1441; ***# left:65.91%; top:52.12%; z-index:1521; ***# left:60.55%; top:44.00%; z-index:1440; ***# left:60.61%; top:44.00%; z-index:1440; ** NPC 31688 - Whirlwind *** summoned by Force of Nature *** The screenshot indicates this might be the whirlwind visual in the Undercity elevator shaft, but the map locations say otherwise. Sylvanas * 31651 - Lady Sylvanas Windrunner ** casts Song of Sylvanas on herself, buffing any players within 150 yards. * Abilities ** Assassinate *** Comments on Wowhead indicate Sylvanas uses this ability to jump from one enemy to the next, even those in the air, one-shotting them. ** Heartstrike *** comment on wowhead indicates she only uses this in the courtyard. ** Multi-shot ** Shoot *** could be this version, as it's closer to the spell range of her other abilities. ** Other possible abilities *** Note -''' These are unverified. Unless stated otherwise, Wowhead list them as her boss abilities, so they are likely scaled up with each expansion. *** Shoot **** This version is used by Sylvanas in the Pit of Saron. **** Summon Skeleton **** Black Arrow **** Multi-Shot ***** This version is used by Sylvanas in the Pit of Saron. *** Shriek of the Highborne **** Used by Sylvanas in the pit of Saron. Warsong Battleguard * 31739 - Warsong Battleguard ** Ability - Heroic Leap Enemies Varimathras * 31565 - Varimathras * Abilities - ** Carrion Swarm ** Might of Varimathras ** Drain Life ** Shadow Bolt Volley Blight Aberraton * 31844 - Blight Aberraton Khanok the Impassable * 32160 - Khanok the Impassable ** Melee: Khanok's only attack during the encounter is a melee attack which will hit you for a extreme amount of physical damage. He can also crit for 100k. ** Khanok will grow in size and strength as the fight progresses. There is no limit to the increase, either. Lesser Mobs Apothecary Collaborator * 31524 - Apothecary Collaborator Blight Slinger * 31526 - Blight Slinger ** Ability - Blight Barrel ** These appear in the courtyard, slinging blight barrels, before Thrall clears the area with a tidal wave. ** Map Coords (Undercity) - *** left:64.43%; top:21.14%; z-index:1211; *** left:61.26%; top:18.45%; z-index:1184; *** left:67.47%; top:20.80%; z-index:1208; *** left:71.02%; top:18.54%; z-index:1185; Felguard Marauder * ID - 31527 * Abilities ** Blast Wave ** Cleave ** uppercut Plagued Felbeast * ID - 31528 * Abilities ** Fel Flames ** Infected Bite Ravishing Betrayer * ID - 31529 * Abilities - ** Lash of pain ** shadow shock Perfidious Dreadlord * ID - 31531 * Abilities - ** Carrion swarm ** Mind Blast ** Psychic Scream Treacherous Guardian * ID - 31532 ** summoned by Awaken Abomination *** Summoned by what? * Ability - Abomination hook Doomguard Pillager * ID - 32159 Legion Overlord * ID - 32271 * Ability - Fire Nova Misc. NPCs * 31418 - Jaina ** this version of Jaina appears at the end of the battle, and during Herald of War. ** Abilities - *** Deep Freeze - Freezes players and NPCs in place. *** Materialize - Cast on herself when she spawns, as a teleport-in effect? Or perhaps it's for when the Alliance NPCs despawn/teleport out? * 31649 - Vol'Jin * 31652 - Horde Demolisher ** Ability - Hurl Boulder (62306) * 31654 - Horde Demolitionist * 31811 - Varimathras Portal * 32303 - Varian * 32305 - Severed Head of Putress ** Varian tosses this at Thrall's feet at the end of the battle. ** coords - left:54.46%; top:90.32%; z-index:1903; * 32315 - High Overlord Saurfang ** coords - left:54.34%; top:89.71%; z-index:1897; * 32200 - Cave In Dummy ** Magelo **# left:51.94%; top:88.73%; z-index:1887; **# left:49.69%; top:88.30%; z-index:1883; **# left:51.65%; top:63.81%; z-index:1638; **# left:48.74%; top:68.50%; z-index:1685; **# left:46.40%; top:83.40%; z-index:1834; **# left:46.22%; top:72.36%; z-index:1723; **# left:44.73%; top:81.69%; z-index:1816; **# left:51.84%; top:89.19%; z-index:1891; **# left:45.83%; top:74.64%; z-index:1746; **# left:47.03%; top:71.70%; z-index:1717; **# left:49.94%; top:68.90%; z-index:1689; **# left:45.73%; top:77.71%; z-index:1777; **# left:50.62%; top:66.41%; z-index:1664; **# left:47.42%; top:85.91%; z-index:1859; **# left:52.46%; top:65.14%; z-index:1651; **# left:46.44%; top:85.05%; z-index:1850; **# left:48.07%; top:70.09%; z-index:1700; **# left:48.25%; top:87.70%; z-index:1877; **# left:45.27%; top:79.70%; z-index:1797; * 31576 - Invisible Stalker (Wrath Gate Horde CE 01) (UC) ** Several of these are located at the entrance to the courtyard. Smoke emitters, perhaps, for the first bit of plague that Thrall clears out? ** Map Coords (Undercity) - *** left:50.80%; top:68.85%; z-index:1688; *** left:66.21%; top:3.834%; z-index:1038; *** left:66.70%; top:0.062%; z-index:1000; *** left:49.67%; top:66.87%; z-index:1668; *** left:49.00%; top:65.61%; z-index:1656; *** left:65.23%; top:2.458%; z-index:1024; *** left:66.62%; top:2.362%; z-index:1023; * 31577 - Invisible Stalker Target (Wrath Gate Horde CE 01) (UC) ** Based on the name, and map locations, these might be what the Blight Slingers are targeting, before Thrall clears the courtyard. ** Map Coords (Undercity) from Magelo- *** left:64.56%; top:10.74%; z-index:1107; *** left:66.78%; top:14.26%; z-index:1142; *** left:64.22%; top:7.521%; z-index:1075; *** left:67.58%; top:11.01%; z-index:1110; *** left:68.12%; top:7.776%; z-index:1077; *** left:64.25%; top:14.36%; z-index:1143; *** left:69.04%; top:14.41%; z-index:1144; * 31683 - Wrath Gate Dummy * 31684 - Wrath Gate Dummy (Undercity) ** Enemy spawn points? ** Map Coords (Undercity) - *** left:63.36%; top:11.34%; z-index:1113; *** left:62.78%; top:5.940%; z-index:1059; *** left:66.80%; top:4.875%; z-index:1048; *** left:62.05%; top:12.78%; z-index:1127; *** left:70.20%; top:14.99%; z-index:1149; *** left:50.65%; top:66.41%; z-index:1664; *** left:67.16%; top:2.780%; z-index:1027; *** left:65.38%; top:4.499%; z-index:1044; *** left:54.46%; top:90.32%; z-index:1903; *** left:68.97%; top:11.40%; z-index:1114; *** left:65.37%; top:1.347%; z-index:1013; *** left:70.17%; top:10.02%; z-index:1100; *** left:62.11%; top:15.18%; z-index:1151; *** left:69.59%; top:6.112%; z-index:1061; *** left:66.60%; top:1.411%; z-index:1014; = Game Objects = * 193415 - '''Spike Gate Both. Several of these line the bottom fot the elavator shaft * 193413 - Undercity - Forsaken - Fire Small. Green fire, seen outside the city entrances in both the Horde and Alliance questsand possibly throughout the city. * 193411 - Undercity - Forsaken - Fire Large. This may be used at the bottom of the elevator shaft. * 193628 & 193629 - Throne Room Cave In. Several of these block the path to Sylvanas's throne room, until Thrall clears the way. 193628 is larger. * 193440-193447 - Orc barricade. Placed outside the city entrance. = DBC Information = From WorldStatesUI.dbc - Category:World of Warcraft Category:Wrath of the Lich King